


Inertia

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Bondage, First Time Together, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Rope Bondage, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Where Paulie is brash, Iceburg is methodical. That makes for a more interesting game of capture but getting Paulie was only the first piece. Even then, Lucci never expected what it would be like with them both.It’s odd.It’s exciting.
Relationships: Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece), Iceburg/Paulie/Rob Lucci, Iceburg/Rob Lucci, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Inertia: a property of matter by which it continues in its existing state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line, unless that state is changed by an external force.

Lucci’s pulse thuds louder, harder, against the tightening rope that binds his wrists. When he twists in the restraints the bind tightens again, and a foot presses into the small of his back. It pinches his skin, but none of this hurts—not really. 

He’s nothing if not an actor, made to play the role that suits him best. 

A soft grunt leaves his lips, quiet and purposeful, and he hears a soft laugh from behind him. He’s tugged backwards with a swift jerk of movement, leaving his back to bow and his heels to dig further into his ass. Paulie is really having fun tonight. 

“Very nice,” Croons a voice just out of Lucci’s sight, “seems I taught you well, Paulie.” 

Lucci swallows dryly at the words. This is the piece he’s been desperate to capture for weeks. The constant evade of the man who sits behind them at the moment, foot bouncing gently in time with the grandfather clock in the corner. 

Where Paulie is brash, Iceburg is methodical. That makes for a more interesting game of capture but getting Paulie was only the first piece. Even then, Lucci never expected what it would be like with them both. 

It’s odd. 

It’s exciting. 

Lucci focuses harder on the noises in the room, letting his eyes fall shut just barely, so that when Iceburg stands he knows exactly where he’s going. Iceburg takes three steps before pausing, and Lucci doesn’t have to listen to know where he is, judging by the slack given on the rope. Soft sounds of individual kisses fill Lucci’s ears and the familiar noise of Paulie’s sigh joins them. 

Lucci didn’t come here to sit to the side while the lovers enjoy each other, he came here to get between them. Pleasure is simply a bonus. 

With a huff, Lucci leans forwards off his heels and smirks when he hears Paulie stumble forwards. It’s followed by a grumble and a low curse from the blonde, but he’s quickly shushed by what Lucci can only imagine is the comforting hand of Iceburg. 

“Well, you’re the one that allowed yourself to be tied up, Lucci,” Iceburg says and again starts to walk forwards along Lucci’s left side. His head fights to stay forward, curiosity nearly getting the better of him, but he knows the payoff will be better if he doesn’t. “Can’t get mad about not being able to touch. And didn’t you learn to share?” 

When Iceburg slips into his peripheral vision, Lucci is proven right. He’s no longer as Lucci saw him when he entered the room some thirty minutes ago. His jacket is gone, discarded along with his tie, and four buttons are undone on his shirt. With them went his pants, leaving only boxers and garters that paint his legs. 

No wonder Paulie fell into his hands so quickly, Lucci muses, eyes following the lines of the black straps that hug Iceburg’s calves and thighs. The man is a walking model for light bondage on a daily basis, and Lucci can’t deny he also finds himself excited by the sight of it. 

There is something to Iceburg that the man isn’t letting on, something hidden along with the documents, and Lucci wants to uncover it. 

Iceburg’s hand rests atop Lucci’s head, thumb sweeping across his forehead before moving back to stroke gently. His fingers find the tie holding Lucci’s hair in place and with a swift tug, Lucci’s hair is free, spilling over his shoulders. 

A low groan comes from behind Lucci’s head and he bites his lip to hide his smile. Paulie _loves_ Lucci’s hair down. It’s like a whistle only he can hear, and every single time he comes running. 

“You’re really just so beautiful, Lucci,” Iceburg murmurs, fingers threading through his hair before winding them into a section. He pulls Lucci’s head upwards, just slightly to meet his eyes, and smiles. “What I wouldn’t give to hear the voice that matches it.” 

Lucci’s eyes break his gaze then. He wishes they wouldn’t continue to do this; to insist on his voice. Isn’t his story convincing enough? Isn’t the terrible bird voice so shrill to their ears that they would stop questioning what he sounds like otherwise? 

Moving his hand from his hair, Iceburg doesn’t drop contact as he glides forward along Lucci’s jawline to hold his chin. His long fingers stretch to press against Lucci’s pulse, curling gently with each heavy beat of his heart. 

Lifting his head up a touch further, just past the point of comfort, Iceburg holds Lucci. His pulse never wavering, steady and hard as it begins to thud within his ears. Lucci knows how Paulie does things, but he’s still terribly unaware about the man he considers his ‘superior’. 

Iceburg leans down, lips brushing against Lucci’s and the faint creak of the floor beneath an impatient Paulie draws a chill to his neck. 

“Watch this,” Iceburg whispers against Lucci’s lips, so quiet he nearly doesn’t hear him. 

Pressing against Lucci’s mouth, Iceburg’s lips slip between his easily. With a coaxing tongue, he draws Lucci’s mouth open further before settling against him. They kiss, heavy, with hot breath pushing against the others face as they mold against each other. 

A whine floats into the air, but it is not from Lucci or Iceburg’s lips. Rather, it’s from the man now pressed against Lucci’s shoulders, forcing his lips to break away with a pop. Lucci gasps for air, quiet and controlled against his chest before daring to look above him. 

Paulie is painted against Iceburg’s skin. Their bodies seemingly have no end or beginning against each other in the low light, and lines only appear when they pull back for the relief of air. Paulie whines as they meet again, higher and breathier than when he and Lucci are together, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Lucci tucks it away. 

Irritation again twists in his abdomen as he watches, and he only allows it for only a moment more before leaning forward and licking a solid stripe up Iceburg’s thigh. The action makes Iceburg gasp out against Paulie’s mouth, eyes darting down, and when they meet there is a glint in Lucci’s he’s never seen before. 

A dare. 

“You’re impatient,” Iceburg states, hand mindlessly caressing the side of Paulie’s face as he seems preoccupied with trying to work through what to do. 

Again, he’s showing his true nature: the planner. Lucci can’t imagine he’s ever been in this situation before, so the steps are anything but clear. Iceburg likely only knows what Paulie has told him about their encounters, but they couldn’t be further from what Lucci actually desires from him. 

Now is Lucci’s chance to play with authority, and he’s not going to miss it. 

He licks another slow line up Iceburg’s thigh, but this time manages to lean up _just_ enough to grace the end of the ever-hardening outline pressing against the fabric. Iceburg hisses through his teeth, hand leaving Paulie’s face to again hold Lucci’s chin, and a smirk crawls across Lucci’s face. 

Before Iceburg can speak, Lucci is tugged backwards, and rope loops its way across his chest. It pulls taut, forcing Lucci’s back to again bend and his eyes barely catch Paulie’s before their lips meet. 

His teeth bite into Lucci’s skin without abandon, and a moan vibrates between their lips. It’s short, choked back with a swallow in Lucci’s throat, but he watches as Paulie and Iceburg’s eyes meet. _Shit_. 

“Glutton, too, aren’t you?” Iceburg hums, and Lucci’s eyes flit to his, “No use hiding it.” 

Lucci feels himself stiffen at the accusation and Iceburg glances down, smile growing wider. It’s not surprising that it’s turning him on, Lucci knows what makes his stomach stir. Usually it isn’t a situation like this though; caught between teasing Paulie and obeying Iceburg. 

It’s almost overwhelming and he doesn’t know what to focus on—and he may not have a choice.

Paulie wraps the rope tighter around his hand, causing it to bite harder into both he and Lucci’s skin. Neither acknowledging the kiss of pain, as they are both focused on Iceburg. He’s lowering himself slowly to balance on the balls of his feet, and Lucci’s tries to keep a lock on him. 

Over the bend of his chest, Iceburg starts to slip out of view, and Lucci grits his teeth only to gasp out a second later. Iceburg’s fingertips touch his palm, wrapped around Lucci before slowly pumping upwards. 

His fingers, much like Paulie’s, are soft with callouses from years of work, but still they’re different. Controlled and calculated, Iceburg grips Lucci a little tighter at the base only to loosen at the top of every stroke. Paired with a free finger that’s found its way further down, lightly teasing the skin there. 

“I think you’ve waited long enough; don’t you agree Paulie?” Iceburg asks, glancing first at the slivers of Lucci’s eyes that are still showing and then to Paulie, “The only question is, what next?” 

Lucci looks up at Paulie then, eyes narrowing when the blonde looks down at him with a smirk. 

“I think he can take more, honestly. You’re really underestimating him, Burg,” Paulie almost laughs, and with his free hand he reaches down to brush away the free strands that hang against Lucci’s face. Quickly, Lucci turns to capture Paulie’s hand between his teeth, biting without restraint into his palm. “ _Motherfucker_.” 

Lucci grins around the skin, light taste of copper gracing his tongue and he can feel a shiver shoot down his spine. Yes, this is what he wants. He wants to show Iceburg just how much his precious foreman can take, and this is his opening. 

Sucking on the wound, Lucci’s eyes lull with lust as he feels the restraint on his chest again weaken. He can see Paulie’s knees are shaking, quivering in resistance, but after a moment he too sinks to the ground. 

Lucci stays, back bent across his heels like a sacrifice, held within one man’s hand and capturing another. 

After a moment Paulie pulls his hand from Lucci’s mouth and replaces it eagerly with his own. Licking a languid sweep across the roof of Paulie’s mouth, Lucci knows he’ll taste his own blood. Just a hint, just enough to make him moan against him, before dropping the rope entirely in trade of holding Lucci’s head within both of his hands. 

Paulie’s teeth again nip at his lips, painting them redder by the moment, and Lucci lets his eyes fall shut.

A low hum vibrates in Iceburg’s throat, just loud enough for Lucci to hear apart from the soft panting of Paulie’s breath above his face. His abdomen tightens at the sensation of fingers running across it, lines being drawn against his skin like plans on a drafting table.

Iceburg works slowly, tracing each muscle before dipping into the deep V that leads down his pelvis.

“You’re a complex work of your own, Lucci,” Iceburg murmurs and Paulie releases, spit stuck between their lips, “I’m almost ashamed I didn’t see it before.”

Lucci’s heart leaps into his throat before settling in between. There is no way that Iceburg has managed to figure him out in less than an hour, just because he sits naked in his hands.

“Paulie, let him up.” The command is given without an ounce of question in Iceburg’s tone, and Paulie willingly obeys.

His hands curl around Lucci’s shoulders to press him back up on his knees, again eye level with Iceburg before him. There is a slight shake in his gaze. A feeling that Iceburg is searching for something on Lucci’s face but can’t quite find.

Iceburg leans forward, brushing the hair away from Lucci’s ear to press his lips against it. Paulie stays knelt quietly behind them, no doubt straining to hear what is being said. Iceburg takes a slow breath in, and the air tickles Lucci’s ear making his hair stand on end. Still, he doesn’t move. 

He only waits with unblinking eyes into the dark before hearing Iceburg whisper, “What are you going to give me, Lucci?”

Lucci refuses to swallow, refuses to breathe as he waits for Iceburg to move. Iceburg’s left hand lifts up, nearly out of view and curls around Lucci’s neck. He doesn’t press or tighten his grip; he just lets his thumb sit against the distinct line of Lucci’s collarbone.

“You’ve been so steady and trustworthy during the last year, and Paulie gives you nothing short of a good time I’m sure,” Iceburg softly laughs and Lucci can feel his hands tug backwards again with a short jerk. If he could see Paulie right now, he’s sure the blonde is turning red. “But we both know—as your boss, your mayor—I’m different. It’s why you’re here, right?”

Lucci lets his eyes sweep to the side and catches Iceburg doing the same. They stare for a moment before Lucci blinks slowly, giving his quiet confirmation.

“Right. So,” Iceburg says, voice growing louder and fingers pressing harder. With his free hand, his fingers curl around the edge of his boxers, pulling them down just enough for himself to spring free. Lucci hears the floor again creak behind him as Paulie leans forward and Iceburg looks over him, eyes set in their message before returning to look at Lucci. “Show me what makes you different, Lucci. ”

Lucci lets himself breathe again then, a single deep breath, while a smirk starts to form at the corner of his lips.

He wasn’t sure the man had it in him to use his place of power for something like this, and truly, Lucci knows he can’t possibly know what it means. If Iceburg was a touch rougher around the edges, a fraction more assertive then—

Iceburg abruptly pushes down on Lucci’s collar, forcing his face just an inch from his tip, and when Lucci’s hair settles from the fall he nearly laughs. _Yes_.

“Well, I guess you won’t—” Iceburg starts to dismiss, but his words catch in his throat. Lucci is around him, moving the remaining fabric away with his mouth as he takes him whole at once, and the gasp that rings in his ears isn’t from Iceburg.

Lucci pulls his lips tight against Iceburg’s base, tongue swirling around the soft skin that rests there. His hunger starts to thrum in his stomach again, and with a testing tug he pulls his hands upwards only to be met with taut resistance.

_Finally, finally, finally._

When Lucci pulls upwards, he bares his teeth, gently dragging them against Iceburg before stopping at his tip. The action has Iceburg’s nails now dug into Lucci’s shoulder, and words still haven’t seemed to form in his mouth. Lucci’s tongue, hot and wicked, wraps around once more before he pulls away. 

The swipe against Iceburg’s slit as he completely leaves him is what does the man in, and a warm gasp floats from Iceburg’s mouth barely forming the word, “Fuck.” 

Lucci wants to hide the smile that currently sits on his face. He wants to bury it deep down with everything else the two men in his company can’t know, but he’s powerless to it. 

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Lucci’s eyes find Paulie as red as he thought he would be. His tongue darts out, licking the small shimmer of Iceburg off of his lips, and he watches Paulie’s Adam’s apple bob with a heavy swallow. Paulie knows this look well by now and almost through muscle memory, he reaches backwards trying to find the lube placed there. 

Iceburg can only seem to watch in a mix of curiosity and enjoyment while Paulie proceeds. And it’s only when Paulie presses into Lucci does he realize the look swimming in his superior’s eyes. Iceburg is typically the one doing this _to_ Paulie, and to see him take control this way is new.

A different side of Paulie that Iceburg may hear about but seeing seems to be something else entirely.

Unfazed, Paulie quickly tucks the rope beneath his knee, holding Lucci in place before reaching up to place a steadying hand on his shoulder. His mind is clearly still going through the motions, hazy and fixed on Lucci. But when Iceburg covers Paulie’s hand with his own, Lucci can feel nails dig harder into his skin, and Paulie’s pace quickens. 

It feels as impatient as always—the stretching and tugging to get closer to his goal—but something about the hold of Iceburg’s hand over his brings control to Paulie’s movements. His fingers curving with aim in each stroke, and Lucci’s eyes flutter just a touch. Usually it takes longer for Paulie to start making headway.

Lucci realizes he’s drifted off in thought only when he’s pulled back by the feeling of Iceburg’s lips on his neck. He kisses gently along the sensitive places just beneath Lucci’s ear, and when Iceburg sucks on a spot just as Paulie re-enters him, Lucci gasps. He feels Iceburg’s lips bend into a smile against his skin before he does it again. 

When Paulie pulls out, only to quickly align himself less than a moment later, Lucci nearly chokes. 

Iceburg’s teeth are nipping, tugging at the skin against his collarbone without any care for what is happening just over Lucci’s shoulder. But when Iceburg hums against his throat when Paulie enters him, Lucci realizes he’s well aware.

He can see it in his mind’s eye clearly; the lust filled look shared between the two men with Lucci between them. How Paulie’s eyes likely struggle to stay open while Iceburg licks a wound he just created. It feels—Lucci doesn’t know how it feels.

Paulie presses the rest of the way in, stretching Lucci the rest of the way with the last amount of caution he’ll have for the night. He holds still for a moment, leaning over Lucci’s shoulder and Iceburg’s lips leave Lucci’s skin. The quick smack of a kiss rings in Lucci’s ear, and where annoyance once sat in his stomach, arousal now forms.

Again, it doesn’t get past Iceburg for a second, and Lucci feels his hand wrap around him. Paulie pulls out slowly, and usually Lucci can brace himself before Paulie eagerly slams back in for the first time, but when Iceburg’s thumb runs over his tip his mind blanks.

Paulie slams forwards as always, and Iceburg’s eyes meet Lucci’s as a groan finds its way up and out of his throat. Lucci tries to swallow it back down while Paulie pulls back again, praying that it was lost in the sound of their skin, but he can see it in Iceburg’s eyes that they heard it.

The noise being that of his true tone, one far deeper than the one either man has ever heard.

Iceburg is looking at Paulie, grin wide like the cat that caught the canary, and Lucci feels his hand start to position itself the same as before. Before Lucci can fight it, Paulie presses forward and Iceburg’s thumb flicks the edge of his tip.

Another groan crackles from Lucci’s throat, mixed with a whine of irritation, and Lucci can feel Paulie shake with laughter.

“We finally got it out of you, eh?” Paulie asks, hand tugging against Lucci’s hip backwards. The grooves on the floor peel away from Lucci’s skin, leaving deep red marks in their place. He now sits unwillingly against Paulie’s thighs, chest heaving with irritation. “It wasn’t so bad, was it? For us to hear you?”

Paulie rests his head against Lucci’s back, kissing the taut skin of the scar on his shoulder blade. It’s taking every ounce of Lucci’s control not to break out of his grasp at the moment, tearing them both to shreds in the process. He didn’t agree to this. 

Not by a long shot.

Before he can tear away, Iceburg’s hand is beneath his chin, thumb stroking against the bottom of his cheek. His eyes are soft, and they search Lucci’s face for a moment before he leans in to place a kiss against his lips.

“Paulie.” Is all Iceburg says, and Paulie when bucks up into Lucci again, this time he doesn’t’ stop.

A chuckle bubbles from Paulie’s throat as he starts to rock, harder and faster against Lucci, leaving him to bounce against his thighs. All the while Lucci’s eyes are locked onto Iceburg’s, full of fire and several choice words he’d love to berate him with right about now.

With a harder thrust Lucci falls forwards and is only kept from going face against the floor by a swift tug on the rope, paired with Iceburg’s hands. Paulie is there now, Lucci realizes, the zone he always seems to lose himself to when he’s close to coming.

He’s panting, mouth drying with each thrust that pushes Lucci forwards into Iceburg’s hands.

Hearing a hum, Lucci watches through half lidded eyes as Iceburg pulls his chin up again. When their lips meet this time, the kiss is not as deep as the ones before. It’s instead simple, sweet even, like they’re saying goodbye rather than sitting in a dark room while Lucci winds closer towards his climax.

It’s dizzying to hang between, and Lucci can’t seem to right himself. 

Not until Iceburg lets go of his shoulder, allowing Lucci to fall forward where he is once again met by Iceburg’s flushed length. It’s now shiny, leaking in the excitement of watching, and Lucci’s mouth practically waters at the sight.

His tongue sweeps across his lower lip and he tugs against his restraint. With a final glance up, Lucci locks eyes with Iceburg before taking him whole, groan purposefully vibrating against his skin.

Paulie shudders at the noise, legs starting to shake harder beneath him, and his thrusts become uneven. Lucci grins around Iceburg. His chest is no longer tight as he feels himself fall back into a place of control. In a single motion, he sucks his cheeks in tight with no space to spare and rocks back against Paulie meeting his thrust.

A hiss and a groan form an uncommon symphony above Lucci’s head, and it might be his new favorite song.

He does it again, faster this time, harder, and the song continues. Paulie’s warbling groan as he nearly collapses, rope now completely slack and used to hold himself up rather than hold Lucci back. Iceburg’s hand is wound into Lucci’s hair, fingers shaking against his scalp and twitching in time with each stroke against Lucci’s tongue.

It’s Paulie who comes first, nails dug into Lucci’s hip with a huff held behind clenched teeth. Lucci wishes he could see him, crumbling beneath the power he so clearly wants to hold, but forfeits each and every time that they’re together.

Paulie, who is likely red and sweat drenched, mouth wide and gasping for air. It’s a sight that Lucci knows Iceburg also loves, given the heavy jerk against the back of his throat.

A weak hand wraps around Lucci’s waist, sliding against the line of his pelvis until it wraps around him. Paulie is leaning on his back, mouth pressed against his neck in what feels like far more than a gesture of affection. It’s hot, burning into Lucci’s skin, and when Paulie’s hand starts to move Lucci nearly loses it then and there.

He holds it together, just barely, with a groan laced around his tongue as he takes Iceburg once more. Their previous pace continues, albeit staggering and harsh. Lucci’s eyes start to water, pricking at the edges out of something nowhere close to pain.

It’s not frustration, nor anger, and he doesn’t have the thought to continue questioning it as he comes, gasping around Iceburg’s dick. The orgasm washes over him not once, but twice as Paulie lifts up into him to push him the last bit forwards and Iceburg comes down his throat.

The world is spinning, held sideways in a place that is no longer the room they were once in, and the men break apart. Lucci is ragged, hair tangled from hands and sweat, with shoulders still begging to dislocate at any moment.

His eyes are blurry while he blinks away the tears to find Iceburg, head against his knee, and flat on his ass. Iceburg runs a hand against his mouth, still wide open as he struggles for air, and when he smacks his lips the sound makes Lucci’s hair stand on edge.

On his other side, Paulie falls to the ground with a low groan, and Lucci turns to steal a glance over his shoulder. He’s just as he thought him to be, flushed a new shade of red with gold lines of hair clinging to his sweat drenched face.

He wishes he had time to linger, but his instincts want him to move. 

With a grunt of his own Lucci, weakly pushes himself up to stand before pulling his wrists apart. The sound of the rope hitting the ground causes the other men to look up, their eyelids fluttering to stay focused.

“Well,” Iceburg pants, running a hand up and through his hair. Paulie turns his head to look at him, along with Lucci, and a smile quirks on Iceburg’s lips. “we know how you fit in now, Lucci. If you’d want to continue this.”

Lucci looks cautiously at Iceburg before glancing back to Paulie who is now rolled onto his side.

“Who cares what he wants! Just come take a fucking shower with us, you ass,” Paulie groans, smacking a hand against the floor, and Iceburg coughs out a laugh. Lucci looks between them, feeling like he’s clearly missed a piece. Iceburg raises his eyebrows at Paulie and he sighs, “What? It’s really nice, and he’s gross. Obviously, we’ll do this again… right?” 

Lucci looks down at Iceburg once more and holds out his hand, curling his fingers slightly. When Iceburg takes it, Lucci pulls him to his feet and holds him steady while he readjusts. The movements seem foreign, too kind for Lucci’s liking, and yet he’s doing them.

Paulie rolls up onto his feet in a single move, nearly falling forwards too far and Lucci’s arm reaches out to stop him.

Lucci looks at Paulie, the man who he’s been with too many times to count, and back to Iceburg who he’s only begun to learn. Each of them flushed in the same red of passion, each starry eyed as they come down from the high. They’re similar in so many ways, with their own connection made that Lucci can’t begin to comprehend, but that’s fine.

He can break in. 

He has time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this other than I wanted it. Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
